Speartunn
by Macka1080
Summary: The first act of the adventure of a hare named Brolly Please read and review!


Speartunn  
A Tale Of Redwall  
  
ACT ONE  
  
A Hare's Adventure  
  
In a forest behind Redwall Abbey, a hare, not any ordinary hare, strode forwards. This hares name is Brolly. Brolly always knew he was talented. Even when he was only a few seasons old he could single-handedly defeat the powerful scout group of his clan, the Morlorks. This clan was full of many fighting hares, mice, otters and hedgehogs. There was even one badger who unfortunately was too old to fight. He could twirl a sword as good as any badger lord, or so says his mentors. He was still a little vague on why his parents had sent him to Redwall Abbey. He knew he needed a purpose and a use for his skill, but why The Abbey. The bells rang out as he was noticed and a score of otters appeared to identify the alliance of the intruder.  
  
"Halt. What is thee name?" asked the apparent leader of the gang. "My name is Brolly. I have been sent from the clan Morlork to receive training!" "Very well. Do please come in. We may be able to scrounge a few vittles from the feast." Brolly immediately licked his lips. He had tasted naught but stale bread and creek water for many days. They entered the massive hall. Brolly looked up in amazement. He had never been under any shelter besides little huts at his home let alone giant halls like this. "I see you have not been here before," remarked one of the otters. Brolly was a little frightened at the size of the hall and the otters. He was beginning to re-decide the exciting decision he had made. How could he ever be up to the standards of this amazing fighting beasts? The band of otters were wielding large swords, shields, sling and many other axes. All Brolly had was a short sword that he received from his father when he was found out to be a fighter.  
  
"Eullllallliaaaaaaa! Blood an' Vinegar! Eullllallliaaaaaa!" A young mouse was screaming his head off, his sling twirling and his feet flying as he attacked the gang of vermin that he had just been ambushed by. He was outnumbered 10 to 1 but he held on. One of the vermin, an experienced fighter named Slidone, pulled back on his bow and released the shaft. An arrow flew straight out of the leaves towards the young mouse. He turned and managed a slight scream before he fell. His name was Slidone Bladerunner, the leader of his army. The Othendians was their name. He had thought that up. Slidone had first gathered up a lot of otters that he knew were dying for some action. This was how he started it. Soon otters, weasels and rats from everywhere who wanted revenge, action or just good vittles began joining up. He now commandeered about 10 score vermin. Their main goal was to take over Redwall Abbey, which they knew had one of the best defensive positions out of all camps.  
  
As they were setting out camp a young rat came running up to Slidone with a message. "Ah. Sir I have just scouted out our immediate area and the closest civilization is a rather large camp of hares and mice. I believe that's where that mouse came from" Slidone got up and put his hand underneath Dert, the rat. He began lifting him up. "What you believe is not good enough. I want solid evidence and I want it now!" "Ah. Ok sir. Yes sir. Ah I know there is a camp nearby." "Ok you told me!" yelled Slidone gruffly. The rat began sidling off and then turned and sprinted away. Slidone was annoyed due to the fact they had lost a score of Othendians from a night attack by hedgehogs and mice. He specially hated mice. A mouse that went by the name of Martin had killed his parents. He had vowed the day that he could talk that he would avenge their deaths by taking over killing all mice and taking over the Abbey, which would give him the power to rule everybeast.  
  
***  
  
Clang! Clang! The swords banged against the stone with loud sharp sounds. The skipper of otters was calling out orders to his troops. They sprinted off in three different directions. They were surrounding the hares and mice so that they could catch the Othendians as they attacked. Skipper knew that the Slidone would think that the vermin killed last night were from that little group. Therefore they would try to attack them. Skipper and his band had been following Slidone for many days now. They were slaying them when they had the chance. Skipper was easily outnumbered but they were planning to bring the Othendians numbers down to even the odds. "Alright lads. Lets camp down and keep your weapons at the ready alright!" The otters were all excited at the chance of some more battling. They had been sitting tight for almost a couple of seasons until this Slidone fellow began his little game. Skipper had known Slidone since they were just young dibbuns at Redwall Abbey. But then Slidone left one day and no one could find him. As a matter of fact no one had known much about him since Foremole had just found him when he and the other moles were out digging trenches in the Mossflower woods. He had since turned bad and Skipper was not about to let him do damage to any more helpless innocents.  
  
Brolly pushed his plate forward and got up. "Phew what a meal!" he exclaimed. "Yep thurr the best darn vittles anywhurr," said Foremole. Brolly and Foremole had been chatting. There had been a mole at Brolly's camp and he had taught Brolly how to speak in mole-tongue. Brolly had learnt a lot about the Abbey and was interested in Martin the Warrior, the champion of Redwall. Foremole led Brolly up a flight of stairs to a small room in which the Mother Abbess was sitting. "Welcome young Brolly," said Soldy. "Please sit down." Brolly came forward awkwardly due to this being the first time he had been in front of someone so highly praised. "I have heard you are quite the fighter. I would like to bring you down to the training center where Kangh can witness your power if you do not object." "Uh. No miss I mean Mother Abbess." "Please call me Soldy. Or just Mother if you like." The Abbess sauntered down the stairs into the basement where Kangh the warrior mouse was training the new recruits. Otters, mice and hedgehogs alike were going through the basic maneuvers for fighting. As Kangh heard the stamping on the wet stones he turned and greeted The Abbess. "Well hello Mother Abbess. Glad to meet you. And who is this young hare over here?" said Kangh gruffly. "I would like you to assess his power and give him all the training he need. Oh by the way his name is Brolly." Mother Abbess left with Foremole trailing after her to the kitchen. Brolly stepped forward and proudly stated himself to Kangh. "I am ready to show you my abilities." If Brolly was not sure about anything else in his life, he was sure that he could fight well and impress this master. "Very well. You may begin by attacking me however you want using that sword of yours." Unsheathing his sword Brolly eases into his regular stance and his adrenaline once again began to pulse.  
  
Slidone ordered the last Othendian into place. He climbed up a tree and perched himself on a branch and readied himself. Their attack would be unsuspected and very effective. "Saaaaaaaaaa Taaaaaaaaaa Raaaaaaaaa!" The warcry spread out over the forestlands and signaled the attack to begin. Weasels charged along with rats and a few foxes that were left alive. It appeared non-defended until the last moment when Skipper and his band leaped out from the treetops and charged themselves at the Othendians. Slidone's first arrow was heading towards an unnoticing hare until Skipper leapt up and blocked the shot with his shield. A scowl appeared across Slidone's evil face. He deterred his thoughts and strung another arrow to his bow. He let it go and it pierced a hare's arm, forcing it to drop to the ground. Slidone was about to finish him off when he was distracted by the fact that many of his troops had been slain and not one of Skipper's crew had. Slidone decided that he better retreat while he still had men and called out to them to go back. "Retreat, retreat!" The Othendian group backed away still shooting arrows and twirling slings at the advancing otters and hares. Slidone was happy to see that a few of their enemies had fallen.  
  
Skipper was ordering the medics to see the wounded. They had taken only a few hits and at the moment only one was actually slain. But the amount of wounded was a severe loss to their numbers. The vermin were retreating and that was the point of the lure. "Sah. We've taken 'eavy numbers an' I don't think they will all make it past the day." "Very well. Do yore best at 'ealing dem an' that will be all," muttered Skipper.  
  
Meanwhile Brolly was enjoying himself immensely and impressing the instructor greatly. Kangh knew that this hare had talent but he was just amazing. He could be thought of as Martin The Warrior's heir if he was a mouse. His movements were fluid and although he was young, to compare him to the experienced Redwall warriors was just foolish. "Bravo, bravo! Yore abilities are fine, real fine," remarked Kangh. In accordance with these words Brolly began to show off, mocking the actions of his fellow fighters. "That's enough now Brolly," said Kangh, although he was beginning to enjoy watching such an experienced and talented hare. Brolly stepped up next to Kangh, not even breaking a sweat. "That wasn't such a jolly bad effort, now was it, wot?" questioned Brolly. Kangh gestured Brolly to follow him back up into the main hall. Just as they reached it, Mother Abbess bumped straight into them. "Just the beast I've been looking for. I." started Kangh but Abbess interrupted him. "Forget whatever it was and follow me. We're being attacked by a horde of unknown vermin! You come to Brolly. We can use your skills at a time like this."  
  
The Abbess led them out through a side entrance and they were immediately engulfed by the size of the monsters that were attacking the Redwall warriors. Weasel archers were riding immense tigers. This was a site never before imagined by any Redwall residents. "Quickly now, to the left and try to flank them! Move now!" Brolly started to follow Kangh but suddenly an idea struck him. He ran off and Kangh was about to go after him when he though that the battle was more important than a young hare. Kangh charged in. "Eulllllallllliaaaaaaaa! S' death on the wind! Eullllalllliaaaaaaaa!" His cutlass drawn he sank it deep into the sides of the tiger nearest him and wounded it leaving it only the ability to stand and not move. The rider on top was jolted from the quick stop and flew forward straight on to and incoming arrow intended for him anyway. He sidestepped and slew another weasel and the tiger ran off into the forest. Just as Kangh was beginning to think there was no end to the onslaught he heard a bellowing cry. "Morlloorrlloorrlloorrlloorrllookk!!!" The ancient cry of Brolly's clan was enough to frighten any sane beast. Following the cry came a giant shadow bearing down from the sky. The shadow was of a giant boulder that landed in the middle of the battle and all the vermin near to it were immediately slain. The others ran off except for the unlucky few who were in the boulders way when it started rolling again.  
  
***  
  
Slidone was not happy. Another loss and this time it was just a bunch of otters. He needed help and he needed it bad. At this rate they would never be ready to take over Redwall Abbey. As he racked his brain for a solution that might help him out of this mess, Tardnet flew over to him. Tardnet was a robin and an extremely helpful spy. That was how Slidone had known of the otters before that rat had even scouted out for them. Slidone patted Tardnet on the neck and pulled some bread from his belt. "Here's some food. Now what information do you have for me?" "Chirp. Chirp. I have noticed some bands of rogues on the northeast coast. They appear to be for sale. Now do you have anything better than this rubbish?" Slidone pulled some chestnuts out of a bag on the ground. "Here's all I can give you. Now scat and go do your job." Slidone though for a second. This could be his opportunity. He would go seek them out in he night and get the best, strongest one to come back and work his troops into shape.  
  
Skipper and his crew were creating a home back in a cave, only a fair distance from the Othendian's base. The young ones who were with them were quite tired and needed to be away from the fighting. The wounded were healing and as Skipper sat watch a robin flew down and landed next to him. "Chirp. Chirp. I have told that slippery Slidone about the supposed gang, chirp. He will go out tonight and try to hire them, chirp," chirped out the Robin. "Good, good. Thanks for that. Now all I have for you to do now is to go and warn the gang to remember to send out Brent. He does now that he has to trick Slidone, doesn't he?" asked Skipper in a quite hurried fashion. "Of course, of course. I will go hurry off as you say it. Is there by any chance a reward?" Skipper reached into his bag and pulled out two candied chestnuts. "I have a couple more for you when you return." "Oh yum yum. My favourite." Tardnet flew off and Skipper hopped back inside for discussion.  
  
Brolly stood trying to slow down his breath and become relaxed again. Everybeast gathered round him and was praising him. Suddenly Foremole came out of the crowd and asked the question on everybeast's lips. "Well, zurr. I wus juss wunnderrin how it wus you got that thurr bulderr up in thurr air like that?" "I knew that one of my dear friends lived around here. His name is Sandirato, son of Timballisto and I was going to visit him anyway but considering he is very skilled with mechanics, I scouted his place out and I used his launcher to attack them," answered Brolly, as if it was pure knowledge. The mention of their old friend Timballisto launched all of the Redwallers into a barrage of questions and Brolly eventually just told them all about his life. All the Redwallers were extremely interested as they always are with new beasts and friends. It came as a shock to all the Redwallers that Brolly had met many of the famous beasts that once inhabited Redwall Abbey. "Many of the beasts had passed by us on their way to other important locations. Once even we assisted in a fight of many against a gang of wolves who had slain some of the family members of a traveling entertainment group," continued Brolly. The talking went on for a while. Soon Brolly and the rest backed inside.  
  
The night passed over sleepy Redwall and on to the hordes of vermin resting in makeshift shelters and tents. Near by just out of sight was the Skipper of otters and his companions, who, at this point, were awake and discussing the possible moves that Slidone might make if suspects something. "Well we can always just rush out and attack them when their not expecting us and continue doing what we are doing," said a new recruited otter. "That would never work if that little rat warrior informs Slidone of our plans and positions. He would be ready for us all the time. No we would have to back off and find some help to attack him fully." "But who would we find. And even if we did find some beasts we would never get back in time to stop them." "Stop that chatter this minute! We will worry about that if it happens ok?" exclaimed Skipper.  
  
Meanwhile Slidone and a score of vermin sneaked off into the night in the direction of the mercenary camp. In his head, Slidone was calculating the risk and decided that even if it was a trap his score of vermin would outmatch the competitors or at least buy him enough time to escape and call upon his army. Slung upon is back was his trust oak bow, given to him from an old seer of his older brother's. Once his brother had died, the seer left to seek another like him but left the bow in Slidone's possession. As they headed to the patch of bushes between them and the camp they heard a noise. It began as a rustle in the trees and then gradually grew to be loud and noticeable. Suddenly out popped a small rat, holding a scythe about twice the size of him. He wore only a red cloak, which billowed out behind him and a knife usually seen on a thief on his belt.  
  
"So are you the one who seeks work and a good sum of money?" queried Slidone. "I may be. Depends on ho's askin'," replied the rat. "The name's Slidone and I will hire you and pay you and also feed you if you can help me achieve what I need and turn these bloomin' excuse for soldiers into trained killing machines!" "Very well then. Me name's Brent. I can do just as you say. So what is yore objective?" Slidone began detailing his whole plan to Brent but chanced to leave out any locations beside the fact that they were going to take over Redwall Abbey. You can never be too careful. Unfortunately Slidone did not know the direction of the Abbey because his old map had been torn too many times and now only displayed the location of the sea and a part of Mossflower woods. Brent decided to take this chance and point Slidone in the wrong direction. "Well, ya see its just over dere beyond the hills an' over a river." Brent pointed directly behind The Abbey, about a day or two's walk away for safety. "That's where she be an' we can make it dere in about two days marching or three days walking." As they made their way back to camp, Brent thought, "This is going to be the easiest mission I've ever attempted."  
  
Tardnet swooped down at a fair distance from the Othendian hordes and then flew below the trees to make it back to Skippers camp just in time to see Skipper flopping down on the floor. The noise of the bird soon brought him back up though, and Tardnet explained everything that he had seen from his perch. "It appears to be working sir. Chirp. More news later then. Chirp. Now for reward." Skipper pulled the last of his rations for the day out and handed them over to the bird. He took off back to his nest and sat down, enjoying his life. Skipper contemplated over what they should do as to prepare for the battle that would occur when the Othendians did find Redwall Abbey after their wild goose chase. Pondering over it he came up with an idea. He would send his fastest runners over to Salamandastron and get enough hares from there to bring back to defeat the vermin. Meanwhile Skipper and the rest of his gang would keep watch and send information over to Redwall Abbey as to what the Othendians were going to do.  
  
***  
  
The breakfast meal was just beginning. "The best, the very best, wot. I just must congratulate you on the delicious vittles you have cooked up for us. What, may I ask, are these dishes called?" muffled Brolly with his mouth full of pie. "Well what your eating now is deeper 'n ever pie. The dish next to that is Mossflower cake, behind that is some Redwall sandwiches." Nat continued on until Brolly was too immersed in eating to listen. Moles, otters, mice and shrews alike were gobbling up the piles and piles of food on the tables. The dibbuns were sitting on the laps of older beasts and asking questions at an extremely fast rate while also fighting over final dishes with their friends. Suddenly Tansy jumped up onto the center of the table and struck a pot with a ladle to create order. Everybeast turned and dropped any food they were holding. One of the baby mice fell and started crying but soon stopped after being offered another piece of cake. "As you all probably know we have a new fighter to introduce. His name is Brolly and he assisted us in an amazing way today when we were attacked. I would like you all to make him welcome and treat him well!" announced Tansy. Cheers rose up from the crowds and a song struck up.  
  
We are the fighters of Redwall, We have the very best food. We are short and we are tall, Keep now in tune.  
  
Redwall, Redwall. The name just makes your heart thump. Redwall, Redwall. We will smash and we will bump!  
  
The song was recited many times before their voices started to get sore.  
  
Dirne was eyeing Brent who was sitting in his tent. Dirne hated Brent because he just showed up and suddenly he gets all this great treatment, where as Dirne had been with Slidone since the start and did he get anything, no. He was just another weasel in Slidone's unending army. He got up and walked over to another tree and curled down again. It was far to cold for him to stay in the open and he had no material with which to create a tent or something to sleep in. Lucky, lucky he thought. His friend Gulnik was sitting over at another tree opposite him so he moved over and began talking. "Tis a bit cool, dun ya say?" asked Dirne. "Yeh. Notin for us da lousy working bunch. Dose high up captains gets whatever deys wantin," replied Gulnik. The pair continued on complaining about their lives until sleep overcame them and the fell down.  
  
"Ok. Ready are you? Ok then off you go." Killfast and Ioa, the two fastest otters, took off in the direction of the fire mountain, Salamandastron. As they faded into the distance Skipper turned around and began spying on the actions of Brent and how he was sabotaging the plans of Slidone Bladerunner. Brent had been promoted to Blade Master after Slidone had witnessed just how superior his sword and weapon skills were. "I hope you will enjoy your time with us. Westree, you take care of Brent and whatever he wants or it's your head that I'll use as target practice!" exclaimed the Othendian leader. Westree was a scrawny, small little weasel that had never grown since he was only a few seasons old. He got through in life by being sneaky, evil and betraying all he knew. This time would be no exception. "Yesss. 'Ello. An' whys you 'ere?" "Well, I'm a mercenary ya see. Bin 'ired by dat leader of yores," answered Brent. "Aye then. I'll teach you what to do." Westree gestured for Brent to follow and he led him over the camp and explained the ins and outs. His plan was to get him as a friend and then use him to get on the good side of Slidone. Then he would get everything that he ever wanted.  
  
Dirne was just waking as Brent and Westree passed. He jumped up and put himself into a defensive stance as Westree had previously attacked and wounded him for no reason whatsoever. But this time he just passed by while making comments to the rat beside him. Dirne turned around and tried to wake up his mate. "'Ey. 'EY! Wake up ya stupid lump o' logs." Gulnik rolled over and then after another swift kick he got up and rubbed his eyes. "What do ya want?" he asked. "Dat slimy Westree jus' passed with some new rat. He may be a new captain or somefin." "So. What's so good about dat?" "You bloody idiot. Dat means deres anover rat to boss us round. He looks strong too." They both sat and thought about what they could do. "Maybe we could get on his good side?" questioned Gulnik. "Yore a genius Gulnik. A genius!" They both sat down, quite excited about the possibility of getting special treatment if they were friends with a high up captain. They could get extra food and somewhere to sleep and maybe even new weapons or armour! As these two weasels were quite dumb, the actual possibilities of getting all that just from being a friend did not cross their minds. After they had finished their daydreams they got up to get some breakfast. They congregated down to the sloped chasm where the cooking fires began. As both the weasels usually turned up late to breakfast they had never seen the full breakfast, so this view left them dumbstruck. "I knew dat da army was big but dis is jus' huge!" exclaimed Dirne. The unhappy ottermaids were slaving over log benches and strapping food on branches over the fires. These enslaved beasts were kept for the only reason that the Meekrat, the overseer of vermin, and Slidone needed them for, to cook. As there were so many filthy and hungry beasts around, the maids never got any time off, except for sleeping. They even had to do all the washing of the army.  
  
Slidone got up from his hammock and stepped over to his cupboard. Inside he pulled out his traveling armour, a breast plate complete with encrusted gems, a medium helmet with the symbol of the Othendians, a bow with an axe crossed over it, scribed on top and a pair of famous gauntlets, owned by his dad before he died, the only possession he had from him. After donning his armour and strapping his bow and duel short swords across his back he stepped outside and surveyed the scene outside. As he had reported last night, all the beasts were getting their weapons and traveling gear ready. Slidone crossed over to Brent's tent, right next to his own. He stepped straight in without bothering to call his entry. "I hope yore ready now," stated Slidone. Brent had been ready for a while but it did seem as though he had just got up. All he was carrying was his old cloak and his knife. His scythe was lying across the floor in front of him. "I want you to be the new Meekrat, the one who controls the army and makes the second decisions of the Othendians!" This came as quite a surprise to Brent who had expected just to be helping Slidone in battle. Nevertheless it wasn't bad at all. "The old Meekrat has disappeared suddenly and I think you will be a great replacement," explained Slidone. "Very well den. I dank you," replied Brent. He got up, picked up his scythe and followed Slidone as they moved to a position where they could best see the army down in the chasm. "As I was saying, this army is just not ready to travel as long as you say without stopping. So is there any good resting points round here that you know about?" asked the leader. "Well, da only place I can really fink of is a tight ridge over yonder. Trees surround it an' it has a fair supply of berry bushes. It also edges out on the sea, so it would make a fair camp. There may be some permanent residents dere dough so you may have to fight." "It'll just do them good to fight again and prove themselves to me."  
  
***  
  
Ioa was streaming ahead of Killfast. The pair were racing it and therefore had their weapons sheathed. They began to laugh at the freedom they were enjoying when all of a sudden two mice jumped out in front of them. "Eullllaaallliaaa. We've got you now!" screamed one of the mice. "Easy mate. We're just a couple of otters," stuttered Ioa as she backed away. The mice lowered their swords and glanced upward at the faces of the two creatures opposite them. "Oh sorry there mate. We thought you's were more rats from the last invasion!" The mice called the two otters inside of a hidden cave off to the side of an oak tree and began explaining about where they were. "Oh this is our little base. We've been having problems here ever since we were met by some fox seer called Ralliok. He stormed in here with his predictions and so called visions. We denied him of course and left. We reckon it's him who's doing all this with the rats and others." As this explanation ended they arrived in a dome chamber and were immediately awestruck at the size of the seemingly small cave. Inside were otters, foxes, mice and shrews fighting and cooking. One thing that stood out was the band of three badgers in the corner. One was a very large and burly badger who wielded a giant maul. The one facing away from the visitors was smaller and wielded to axes and the final one carried a book and as they stared he cast an almighty spell against a rotting target. The mouse saw his amazement. "Yep. They're our badgers alright. They're pretty much unbeatable. The one with the book is learning the ancient art of arcane magic. What he can do is amazing. The other two usually fight up front and when the Bloodwrath takes them in major battles they will fight till the death, or just until every last blighter is dead on the ground." Shifting their gazes from the corner they began to look slightly upward. There was a noise emitting from a hole up in through the roof. What they saw was a chandelier swinging in great arcs. The noise was coming from the sound of the chain weakening. A yell sent most beasts running for shelter. The chandelier was reaching the top of another arc when the chain snapped and sent it flying through the air. The impact when the chandelier hit the ground was quite tremendous. A wave of dust billowed out and covered many of the inhabitants. When the dust had almost settled the visitors could just make out the silhouettes of three or four figures standing. The dust dropped and the silhouettes were matched to three tall foxes and one larger boar. Each carried weapons and shields. They left no time to chat and immediately charged the three badgers. The one with the book managed to sidestep but the other two were knocked clean and unconscious. With his back to the wall, the final badger stood up and recited the first two lines of the page he was reading on his book.  
  
Incari, domard don tilacca tepergu Encprika sal bulle ferenza!  
  
A bright light issued from his outstretched hand and flew into the oncoming villains. The blast knocked both the caster and the receiver down. All fighters ran towards the enemy and drew their weapons. To their dismay though, all that was left were a few rags. The enemy had somehow escaped. Up from above a voice rang out to them. "We'll see you next time, oh yes we will!" announced the darkened figure straightforwardly. As he turned around, his cape billowing behind him, a bolt was shot and flew, straight and true into the back of the cocky stranger. He fell forward, then slipped back inside through the gap in the roof. A young otter ran to the corpse's side and checked his state. "He's as dead as a pie, I'm afraid sah. No information out of him now," explained the otter. They found only a couple of knives, a gold coin, a helmet and a slip of paper with the figure. The mouse that had met with the two otters first, whose name was Greyblaze, read out the writing on the scrap. "By the order of your great leader, Slidone Bladerunner, you must eliminate the gang of rogues who have been bothering our plans recently. Once complete, you will be rewarded with weapons and privileges. Do it soon!" "We know this guy called Slidone. We were following him and his gang with Skipper." "Oh really. Hey wait a minute!" Greyblaze flipped over the sheet and noticed the map on the other side. "Ah. It shows the Mossflower forest and this country. It points out the Redwall Abbey and our location as important places. Mayhaps' it be some sort of plan?"  
  
A wind launched a wave of dirt towards Dirne's face. He pulled up his rags to block it out but to no avail. Next to him was a friendly stoat that offered a netting cloth to cover his face with which he accepted gratefully. "Fanks mate. What be yore name?" asked Dirne while swiveling his head away from the wind. "My name's Centuri. Your name's Dirne if I'm not mistaken?" he replied. Dirne nodded and huddled a bit closer to the overgrown stoat. On the other side of him Gulnik came over. "Who be dat, Dirne." "'Is name is Centuri and e's quite a mate." They continued their way without uttering a word between them until they were within sight of the resting place.  
  
"Woo. Dat be a big place. But where's da cookin' area?" wondered Gulnik. They began to unpack their belongings when a weasel captain came over. "We ain't dere yet buckos. Get yoreselves up and keep movin'." They reluctantly picked themselves up and kept moving. They noticed Slidone lying on a hammock, which was being pulled by a few strong weasels. "Lucky him, don't you think?" commented Centuri. They reached their site and Slidone got down and stepped out in front of the horde. "We will make camp here tonight. Tomorrow we will move out and get to Redwall Abbey. There we will take it over and claim it as our own!" exclaimed Slidone. Cheers ran out from the crowd and nobeast was to disagree about having a permanent place to stay.  
  
The beasts of Redwall were up early and preparing a large breakfast to complement the last nights dinner. One dibbun was up early and walked over to the cook. Propendus was the large mouse cook and he peered down through his glasses to the dibbun at his feet. "And what be the reason for you up this early?" whispered Propendus. "Me hungwy. Me want food!" Propendus bent over the bench and pulled out of a cupboard a scone. "Here we are now." The dibbun grabbed it and shoved it straight into his mouth. He smiled. "Yummmmm!" As the dibbun ran off, Brolly appeared out of the shadows. "Mmmm. I'm hungry too. Got anything for a hare?" The mouse chuckled and found another scone. "That's the last one. You better savour it now." Brolly turned around and sauntered off towards the door. He pushed it open and stepped out and was immediately surprised by the thickness of the fog around the Abbey. The temperature was also quite cooler than usual. He sniffed the air and recognized a very distinct smell. "Vermin!" Brolly grimaced. He swiveled on his back footpaw and ran off to see Mother Abbess. "Mother. Abbess. Vermin over hill. Coming from north." Brolly stopped and kept breathing. Tansy bolted out the door and went from room to room telling them to get ready and prepared for anything. Meanwhile Brolly had collected the Redwall fighters and they were amassed in the bell tower. They could see over the hill and were witnessing the marching hordes of their enemies. They were making their way to a large ridge, which was separated, from Redwall by only a few trees and rocks.  
  
"Dis is a bit of a pwoblem idn't it Muvver?" questioned a young hedgehog. "Yes. Yes it is," replied Tansy.  
  
Ioa and Killfast were lying down with their backs against a wall in the hidden cave. They were discussing the matters at paw. "As I was trying to mention before, we came here because we need many fighting beasts to defeat Slidone and his army. Do you think there's a chance you would be willing to help?" asked Killfast. "Of course. Our gang here has a total of about 300 fighters plus the badgers. How many does this Slippy fellow have?" Killfast scratched his head. "I think he has roughly 1000 fighters. I'm not sure 'bout that though. We also have the Redwall fighters which is about 4 score or so." Greyblaze shook his head. "We'd have no chance against that number mate. We'll need more for that." "May'haps we could get some extra help from the Guosim. They're always ready for a fight?" Ioa pondered over that and then made the decision that it was the best thing they could do. "Ok then. Gather your army and we'll march back to Skipper tonight!" Slidone called over a large stoat. "Will you scout out the connecting regions for any other beasts?" It was more of a statement than a question but the stoat nodded. He sprinted off in the usual manner of a scout, quick but quiet with small movements. He scuttled through the forest and started sprinting as he was expecting the forest to go on for quite a while and he wanted to finish fast. So it came as a big surprise when he burst out into bright daylight again in front of Redwall Abbey. It took him a while to re-collect himself. Then he turned around and ran to see his leader, his eyes blazing with excitement.  
  
Slidone was resting in front of the hustling army. Everybeast was attempting to improve their stock of weapons or trying to scrounge up scraps of food. Slidone's mouth twisted into an ugly grin and then he began to laugh. It was a mocking laugh, the kind you hear that gives you nightmares. His enjoyment was cut abrupt with the appearance of the scout back again so quickly. "Well. What did you find?" asked Slidone. "Sir. We've been tricked! Redwall Abbey is over there!" The scout pointed over to where he had cut through just before. Slidone got up and called over a few guards. "Guards, come with me now," commanded Slidone. They rose and led the way into the forest. Appearing out the other side Slidone gave a start. He ran back and made a trail of dust back to Brent's tent. "What do you have to say for yourself? Redwall Abbey is right next to us you moron!" "I. Uh. I just thought that it would be better to get prepared. Um. Ugh" Brent collapsed on the floor gasping for his last breaths. An silver short sword protruded out of his back. "That's what you get for trying to fool Slidone Bladerunner!"  
  
Skipper and the badgers of the hidden cave were leading their army on a solid march in the direction of Redwall. They were already in plain sight of the Abbey and were hoping to get there very soon. Skipper picked up the pace and called out back to the army. "Come on lads. Let's get there before tea. I want to sample some more great vittles." At the mention of Redwall food the whole army's spirits rose and they sped into a fast jog.  
  
Slidone was clad in full battle gear. The first two rows in front of him were also wearing battle strong armour. The rows behind that were lucky to even have just a helmet. The very last couple of rows had to make do with just their bare paws for weapons and rags for armour. These beasts were the ones who had nothing better to do with their lives and that was their reason for joining in an army. They were hoping for feed but did not get any. "Woh mate. Did ya hear 'bout dat Brent guy. Stabbed in da chest for telling us to go in da wrong direction," gossiped Dirne to Gulnik and Centuri. "That not be good. So what we be doin' now?" replied Gulnik. Dirne pointed over to Redwall. "That be the place we are taken ova. Some scout found it. Now we're gunna own it!" As the captains gave out orders for marching, Dirne, Centuri and Gulnik shuffled down a couple of rows so they were in a better fighting position. Gulnik pulled out his javelin and cocked it over his shoulder. Dirne pulled out his daggers and Centuri drew his sword. Dirne and Gulnik marveled at the beauty and the shine on the sword. "Great ain't it. It cuts through blooming metal. Great huh," said Centuri noticing the looks on their faces. They held their weapons by their sides and charged forward to the supposedly undefended Redwall.  
  
Skipper's army also charged at the same time meeting their challenger's head on. 


End file.
